1. Field of the Invention
Disclosed are systems and methods for regulating data traffic, and more particularly to regulating data traffic between a client device and server based on pre-defined criteria.
2. Introduction
Many online digital content stores exist that allow a user to pay for digital content and then immediately download the purchased content. For example, a user may pay for and instantly download an .mp3 audio file of their favorite artist. Other types of digital content that a user may pay for and download from an online digital content store include video data of television shows and movies, pictures, games, and other applications. Any type of content that can be expressed in digital form may be available for purchase in such an online store. One example of such a store is the iTunes online store by Apple Inc. Initially, most users accessed the online store by a personal computer, such as a desktop or laptop computer. Many users access such online digital content stores via computers connected to the Internet by broadband or dial-up connections. However, any method of connecting a personal computer to the Internet would work. Typically, when a user connects through a personal computer to an online digital content store, the user pays for the content and then immediately downloads the content.
Technological advancements have now made it possible for users to access online digital content stores with devices other than personal computers. For example, a user may access an online digital content store with a smart phone device or a personal digital assistant (PDA). A typical smart phone allows a user to make and receive telephone calls, as well as send and receive email and text messages, install and run software from first and third parties, access the Internet, etc. Smart phones are essentially portable, wireless personal computers with limited, but increasingly powerful, capabilities. Smart phone devices may utilize the network from their carrier for data transmission, or alternatively smart phone devices with appropriate hardware may access available WiFi, WiMAX, or bluetooth networks. Carrier networks include, for example, EDGE, 2G, and 3G networks. Unregulated requests for data files on most carrier networks may result in overloading and over-taxing the capabilities of a given network, or even completely crashing a network. This can lead to loss of service for customers as well as costly repair and support expenses for a carrier.
Since most online digital content stores allow a user to pay for digital content and then immediately download the purchased content, regulation of data traffic only by preventing the transmission of requested data files could lead to customer dissatisfaction. Thus, a need exists not only to prevent certain data file transmissions, but also to regulate data traffic by guiding customers to data files that can be transmitted immediately.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system and method for regulating data traffic between a client device and a server.